Treat Me Like A Girl
by Fujiwara Yuri
Summary: Mikan and Natsume are couple now... What about Aoichan and Youchan? Done...
1. Welcome Party?

**AUTHORESS' NOTE: OKAY!!! THIS IS MY NEW STORY… HOPE YOU LIKE IT…**

**DISCLAIMER: NOVACHIPSALICE DOESN'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

'**TREAT ME LIKE A GIRL'**

**by: Novachipsalice **

**Chapter 1- Welcome Party?**

"Natsume!" an auburn-haired girl exclaimed.

_**MIKAN SAKURA**_

_**17 yrs. old**_

_**5ft and 4 inches**_

_**Rich, boyish, talkative, clumsy**_

_**Best friend of Natsume Hyuuga**_

"What?" the raven-haired man replied.

_**NATSUME HYUUGA**_

_**17 yrs. Old**_

_**6ft and 2 inches**_

_**Rich, quiet, smart**_

_**Best friend of Mikan Sakura**_

He was obviously trying to hard tom sleep but his best friend was too loud.

"The party is about to start. Could you get your butt out there and start moving to the ballroom?" Mikan said as she stomped her foot and pointing a finger at the ballroom.

"Keep it down will you?" Natsume said. "Let's go or you're going to be late." Mikan followed him behind as they went inside the big or should I say HUGE ballroom.

As both Natsume and Mikan went inside the ballroom, everyone looked towards both of them.

"What are they looking at?" Mikan whispered. Natsume just shrugged his shoulders and went inside the ballroom looking cool as ever.

Mikan got tired from following Natsume so she sat down and stared at the couples dancing.

"-ehem- Konbanwa, minna-san. I am Narumi and I am one of the teachers here in Alice Academy also known as Gakuen Alice."

'Gay' everyone thought.

"I would like to thank all of you for your presence tonight. Hope you are having fun and continue to enjoy this Welcome Party just for the new comers." He continued.

"Thank you." Narumi walked down the stage as the music started to play once more.

Mikan was really bored so she left the party but a group of girls stopped her from going outside.

"I believe that you are Mikan Sakura."" One of them said.

"Ye…Yeah, that's me." She replied nervously.

"Mikan-kun, we are your fans. Can we kiss you?" they said as they moved their lips to hers. They were moving forward as Mikan was moving backward.

"Please stop. I really need to go." She pushed them away and was about to reach the door when one of them blocked it again.

"Not so fast Mikan-kun. Just one kiss and we'll all go." one of them said.

"Teme, what are you doing?" a deep voice called out.

"Na…Natsume" Mikan said.

"Natsume Hyuuga? The Natsume Hyuuga, I can't believe it." The girl said. "My name is Sumire Shouda, president of NatsumeMikan fan club. And these two are Anna and Nonoko."

_**SUMIRE SHOUDA**_

_**17 yrs. Old**_

_**5ft and 4 inches**_

_**Rich, talkative, a flirt to guys**_

_**President of Natsume fan club**_

_**NONOKO OGASAWARA**_

_**17yrs. Old**_

_**5ft and 3inches**_

_**Rich, shy**_

_**Best friend of Anna, Hotaru and Mikan**_

_**ANNA UMENOMIYA**_

_**17 yrs. Old**_

_**5ft and 5inches**_

_**Rich, Shy**_

_**Best friend of Nonoko, Hotaru and Mikan**_

"What were you doing with her?" Natsume asked.

"Her? Mikan-kun is a boy, Natsume-sama. A boy, she is not a girl. That would be ridiculous." Sumire said.

"Ah, Shouda-san." Mikan said.

"Yes, Mikan-kun?" she replied as she blink her eyes many times. Mikan sweatdropped.

"I am a girl, see?" Mikan removed her cap as her long auburn hair flowed down gracefully.

The girls were surprised. They couldn't believe it.

"But you look like you are a boy. Are you a lesbian?" Anna asked. Natsume and Mikan sweatdropped.

"No, I'm not a lesbian. I just don't like to dress up." She replied.

"Oh. But Natsume-sama, why do you care so much about Mikan-san?" Sumire asked. Natsume just shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

"I would like an answer Sakura-san." Sumire said. 

"He's my best friend." Mikan calmy said.

"Well then, because you are a girl or should I say a lesbian…" Sumire said.

"I am not a LESBIAN." Mikan shouted.

"All right, all right, You're not a lesbian. The NatsumeMikan fan club will turn into a Natsume fan club only." She continued.

"That's all you have to say? Sheesh." Mikan said. "I'm out of here." Mikan walked out of the door only to be met by purple eyes.

"Hotaru." Mikan said.

"Mikan." Hotaru said.

_**HOTARU IMAI**_

_**17 yrs old**_

_**5ft and 4 inches**_

_**Rich, quiet**_

_**Bestfriend of Anna, Nonoko and Mikan**_

_**A blackmailer**_

"You're going to study here? I can't believe it." Mikan said and ran to hug Hotaru but…

BAKA BAKA BAKA.

"Don't you ever learn, Mikan?" Hotaru sighed. "Come here." She said as she opened her arms and they hugged.

"I missed you, Hotaru." She said.

'Guess it is a fun welcome party after all'

-------------------------------------------------

SEE YOU ON THE NEXT CHAPTER….

NOVACHIPSALICE……


	2. The day our friendship said goodbye

**DISCLAIMER: NOVACHIPSALICE DOESN'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

**'TREAT ME LIKE A GIRL'**

**By: Novachipsalice**

**CHAPTER 2- THE DAY OUR FRIENDSHIP SAID GOODBYE**

"Hotaru-chan, let's go inside and have fun, okay?" Mikan said as they broke their long hug. Hotaru nodded and went inside the ballroom.

They were walking inside the room with their hands entwined with each other.

"Hotaru-chan, is this your boyfriend?" one of her friends said.

"Iie, she's my best friend. And she is actually a girl not a boy." Hotaru said monotonously. "He is a she? Hahahahahaha… That's funny! Since when did you learn jokes Hotaru-chan?" Hotaru's friend said.

"Want proof? And I never learned them, I am a genius that's why all my jokes are funny." Hotaru said as, Mikan was oblivious on what's happening, (She didn't know because she was looking somewhere else. haha) Everyone sweatdropped.

"Yeah, I bet 500 rabbits on it." Hotaru's friend said. "Okay, give me the money cause I won." She said as she took the cap off Mikan's head.

"Hey!" Mikan said. Hotaru's friend was shocked that the HE is a SHE. "See? I told you she was a girl now give me the money." Hotaru said as she moved her hand forward.

"Hey girl, are you a lesbian?" Hotaru's friend asked. "Um, no." she said. "Then why are you wearing boys' clothes? Isn't that a proof that you are a lesbian?" Hotaru's friend said.

"I SAID IM NOT!!!" Mikan exclaimed as she left the party. Everyone stopped what he or she was doing because of the commotion.

"Give me 1000 rabbits for doing that to her, if you're not going to pay up, you'll face the wrath of my Baka Gun." Hotaru said. Her so-called friend handed her 1000 rabbits, afraid that the Baka Gun might fire upon him or her.

0--------------------------------------0

'I can't believe it. My first night here in Alice Academy turned out to be bad. Sheesh. Everyone thought I am a lesbian. What's wrong with the world?' Mikan thought as she went inside her dorm room and slept.

0---------------------------------------0

Next day…

Everyone was wearing their own clothes since their uniforms were not yet ready.

"Ohayo minna-san, my name is Narumi, I will be your Homeroom teacher the whole school year. This day we will not have academics instead we will have getting to know you activity and we will have a half today. So that's all about it. Shall we start?" Narumi said.

"Hai." Everyone said. They said their names and their alice/s and they showed their alice. After everyone had his or her turn, Narumi called it a free day.

0----------------------------------------0

4 months later….

"Sigh, Natsume's not here again." Mikan whispered to herself.

Mikan was wondering where Natsume had gone to since her wasn't even at Homeroom class. So she searched for him and finally she found him lying down under the shade of a beautiful Sakura Tree.

"Natsume!" Mikan shouted. She ran to where Natsume was, only to be welcomed by an insult coming from the mouth of the flame caster.

"What are you doing here, lesbian?" Natsume asked her, looking at the blue painted sky.

"Since when did you call me, lesbian? And don't ever call me by that word again." she asked and said. "Since the day the girls told you that you were a lesbian and the day that I realized that you really are a lesbian." He replied still looking at the sky.

"I told you not to call me that." She shouted. Everyone turned his or her attention to both of them. "Who told you that you can just boss me around?" Natsume said turning his cold gaze at Mikan who was now fuming.

Mikan was shocked to see Natsume being so cold to her. Usually, he would just tease her but this time, his red eyes are cold. Everyone laughed at the scene where Mikan gets mad then shocked, especially the time when Natsume called her lesbian.

"What's wrong with you? I thought you were my best friend." Mikan said as she stopped herself from crying so that she won't humiliate herself.

"Who said you are my best friend?" Natsume asked. "I only have one best friend and that is Ruka." He continued. "So get away from my sight UGLY LESBIAN CLUMSY BAKA." He said. Everyone laughed while some felt sorry for her.

"So this is the day our friendship says goodbye. Sayonara Natsume." She said as she ran way and cried her eyes out.

Natsume fell silent and just shrugged his shoulders and walked to his dorm room.

0----------------------------------------0

'I better go to where Narumi-sensei is. I need to go far away from here and forget everything including that humiliation I got.' Mikan thought.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Mikan knocked Narumi's door and finally the door opened.

"Mikan-chan, what happened?" Narumi asked. "I got humiliated from my ex best friend. I need to go to Alice Academy in Hollywood." Mikan said.

"Who's your ex best friend?" Narumi asked. "It's that Hyuuga. Grrr. I hate him." She said.

"Narumi-sensei, I want to change there in Holywood. I want to start a new life there and when I get back here, everyone will never see the Mikan Sakura they knew." she said with an angry expression written on her face

"Well then Mikan, we must ask permission from your parents and then we'll get a ticket to Hollywood." Narumi said.

After Narumi called Mikan's parents and asked for their permission, she got the ticket and her flight was on 7:30 am.

"Narumi-sensei, this early?" she asked. Narumi nodded. "You want to get out of here as fast as you can right?" Mikan nodded.

"Arigatou, Narumi-sensei." She said and left.

0----------------------------------0

5:00 am

"Mikan-chan, are you ready?" Narumi asked. "I'll be there, Narumi-sensei" Mikan replied. After 5 minutes, "I'm here!" Mikan said. "Let's go Mikan-chan." Narumi said as she led her to the limousine.

0--------------------------------0

'Tch, I hate that Persona.' Natsume thought. "Ouch" Natsume muttered. While Natsume was looking at his wound, he caught shadows walking.

"Mikan" Natsume gasped. 'Why is she leaving? Did I hurt her that bad?' questions kept on running around Natsume's thought as he ran just to catch up with Mikan who was saying her goodbyes to the teachers.

"Sayonara minna-san." Mikan said. She almost went inside the limousine when a voice called her name.

"Mikan" Natsume shouted. Mikan was shocked but went back to her usual self who hates Natsume. Mikan looked at Natsume and said two words.

"Goodbye Natsume." She said and the door closed and the limousine ran off while poor Natsume was running even though he has wounds just to catch up with Mikan.

He finally gave up and went back to the academy. He wanted to hug her badly he wanted to say sorry. He wanted to tell the truth.

But…

'It's too late to say my goodbye'

----------------------------------------------------------

novachipsalice


	3. My Return

**DISCLAIMER: NOVACHIPSALICE DOESN'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

'**TREAT ME LIKE A GIRL'**

**by: Novachipsalice**

**Chapter 3- My Return**

2 years later…

"Ohayo minna-san, I have an announce to make and go back to your sit, Natsume-kun." Narumi said as he beckoned Natsume to go back to his seat.

"Why should I?" Natsume said stubbornly. "You don't want to call me the person you hate the most, do you?" Narumi said. Natsume was forced to go back to his seat and listen to his stupid lecture about love, affection and so on.

"Class, today I will not have a lecture about love and affection" he said everyone cheered. "Even though I really want to." He continued as he wiped a tear from his eye. Everyone sweatdropped "There will be a 'Masquerade Ball' that will be held on Saturday night." He said.

"Is that all you have to say, Narumi? Lame" Natsume said as he got out from his seat. "Natsume, don't forget to go there." He shouted before Natsume went out of the classroom. "Okay, we'll go back to the discussion and after this, it will be a free day so that you can prepare for your dress and masks since today is a Friday." He said.

After the very long discussion, it was called a free day. Everyone prepared their dress and masks with their friends and after talk about how excited they are. But I guess not everyone is preparing his or her tuxedos and gowns.

Under the Sakura tree…

'Mikan, it's been two years now and you still haven't return.' He thought as he played a ball of fire on his palm.

"Natsume" a voice called him. "What is it, Ruka?" Natsume asked him as his best friend sat beside him. "Aren't you going to prepare your tuxedo for tomorrow night?" Ruka who is Natsume's best friend asked.

"I'm not going to that ball." He said as he closed his eyes and listened to what his best friend is going to reply. "Natsume, why don't you have a little fun even just a tiny bit? Since that time your 'true love' left you, you became unsociable and let your fans down."

Natsume's eyes opened, "You know Natsume, you should really go to that ball maybe you'll find someone special there." Ruka said and stood up. "Better get going, bye" the blonde-haired boy left.

'Maybe I should go to the ball.' He thought as he stood up and walked to his dorm room.

0--------------------------------0

"Hana, wake up dear. You're flight's going to be at 7 am and it's 5 already. You still have to take a bath and travel. You're going to be late." Her guardian said.

"Five minutes." The auburn-haired girl said as she covered her ears with a pillow. "Wake up or you cannot go back to Tokyo." Her guardian said and shaking her body at the same time.

"Alright, alright." She sighed and went to take a bath.

After 30 minutes…

"I better get going, Nana. I still have to meet Mahito. Bye" she said and went to the Airport. "Bye" Nana, her guardian, replied.

0--------------------------------0

"Mahito, Mahito!" Hana shouted. A brunette-haired man with blue eyes turned around looking at her. "What took you so long?" he exclaimed becoming impatient.

"Sorry, I thought it was still early." She said and sweatdropped. "Let's go or we'll get left behind." Mahito said and present their ticket and went on the airplane.

0-------------------------------0

Alice Academy Tokyo Branch…

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Mahito asked her. 'Natsume' she thought. "Hey!" Mahito called her attention. "Huh? What?" she asked again while looking at him.

"I said, Are you sure this is the right place?" he exclaimed but before she replied a man called her.

"Mikan-chan!" Narumi said. Yup, Hana **is** Mikan… She changed her identity back at Hollywood. "Narumi-sensei, so nice to see you again." Mikan said as she hugged her teacher.

"Mikan-chan you're so beautiful now." Narumi complemented her. Mikan giggled, "Arigatou but sensei, you see I changed my name and could you call me that." She said.

"Ah, Hai, Hai. Hana Usami." He said. "Ehem" Mahito coughed. "Oh sorry Yasui-san, I am Narumi and I will be your homeroom teacher." He said. "Nice to meet you, I am Mahito Yasui, I came from Alice Academy Hollywood." He said politely.

Mikan smiled at both of them as they went inside the building. "Hana, your name back was Mikan?" Mahito asked. "Hai" she said as she smiled at him. (I'll call Mikan as Hana, okai?!)

"Ah, Hana-chan, we have a masquerade ball tonight, would you like to go?" Narumi asked. "Sure, could Mahito come?" Hana asked. "Sure, everyone in high school division is invited. Go now and prepare your mask and dress." Narumi said. Mahito and Hana went to their dorm rooms and prepared their dress and tuxedo.

Nighttime…

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is it?" Hana asked. "Hana, it's me, Mahito." He said. Hana opened the door and revealed a gorgeous man waiting outside. "Shall we?" Mahito asked her. "Sure." She answered.

At the Party…

"Natsume, come on. It's going to be fun, I promise. And why don't you have a mask with you?" Ruka said trying to convince his best friend. "Alright, I'm going inside just don't push me. I didn't bring any because I don't like to put a mask on my face." He said and went inside.

Many girls stared at him as they came running forward at him but stopped when he said "Don't go any closer or I'll burn you to ashes." Now that scared them so they went back to what they were doing. Natsume went to a vacant seat and sat there and drank.

0----------------------------------0

"Hana, will you be my first dance?" Mahito asked her. "Sure" she said and smiled at him. She took his arm and went inside wearing their mask to cover their identities.

0-----------------------------------0

"Sugoi!" Mikan said. Mahito stared at her and blushed.

"Good evening everyone, sorry to interrupt but we have new students tonight and I would like to introduce them to you." Narumi said. Natsume heard this and is a little interested so he listened and watched.

Hana and Mahito went to the stage while the people were whispering. Hana was quite uncomfortable that the people are whispering so she just ignored them.

Mahito removed his mask, "Hello My name is Mahito Yasui." He said and smiled at all of them.

"KYAAAAA!!! He's so handsome." Girls started to shout. Mahito sweatdropped, "Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Hana whispered to him.

Hana removed her mask, "Konbanwa My name is Hana Usami." She said and smiled at all of them. Boys stared at her and drool.

Natsume's eyes widened as he saw Hana, 'She looks like Mikan.' Natsume thought. 'Could she be Mikan?' he asked himself.

"Well then, I guess they became popular and it was just their first day. We will now continue the fun." Narumi said as a romantic song was played.

Natsume went towards Hana and stared at her. 'Natsume' Hana thought. "May I ask you to be my first dance?" Natsume asked her politely. "Sorry but she promised me she'd be my first dance. Let's go." Mahito said and took Mikan's hand as they danced.

'Hn. Crap I need to talk to her.' Natsume thought as he grabbed a random girl and danced with her. He went to where Hana was. Mahito made her twirl and that was the chance Natsume's been waiting for and he grabbed her and they danced. Hana was shocked and you could see it on her face. Mahito was shocked too as he went to a seat and look a the couple. The song began to change.

**When marimba rhythms start to play**

**Dance with me, make me sway**

**Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore**

**Hold me close, sway me more**

"What are you doing?" Hana asked him as they continued to dance.

**Like a flower bending in the breeze**

**Bend with me, sway with ease**

**When we dance you have a way with me**

**Stay with me, sway with me**

"I just want to say sorry for what I did the last time." He said as his face went close to her face.

**Other dancers may be on the floor**

**Dear, but my eyes will see only you**

**Only you have that magic technique**

**When we sway I go weak**

"Should I believe you?" Hana asked as her face began to heat up.

**I can hear the sounds of violins**

**Long before it begins**

**Make me thrill as only you know how**

**Sway me smooth, sway me now**

"So you really are Mikan Sakura." He said to her, still continued to dance.

**Sway me, take me**

**Thrill me, hold me**

**Bend me, ease me**

**You have a way with me**

That made Hana's eyes widen. 'Crap' she thought. Natsume chuckled at her reaction.

**Sway (sway)**

**Other dancers may be on the floor**

**Dear, but my eyes will see only you**

**Only you have that magic technique**

**When we sway I go weak**

**I go weak**

"The woman I have only loved." He said as her eyes widen again. "Want proof?" Natsume asked her. She nodded.

**I can hear the sounds of violins**

**Long before it begins**

**Make me thrill as only you know how**

**Sway me smooth, sway me now**

**Make me thrill as only you know how**

**Sway me smooth, sway me now**

**Make me thrill as only you know how**

**Sway me smooth, sway me now**

**Sway me**

**Sway me**

**Sway me now**

After the song ended, Natsume kissed Hana on the lips. Girls stared at her with jealousy as boys also stared at Natsume with jealousy.

'Life is full of surprises isn't it?'

0----------------------------------0

novachipsalice


	4. You Will Be My Partner

**- May I remind you that only Natsume knows that Hana is Mikan, for now. -**

**DISCLAIMER: NOVACHIPSALICE DOESN'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

**'Treat Me Like A Girl'**

**by: Novachipsalice**

**Chapter 4- You Will Be My Partner**

SLAP…

The 'slap' sound echoed inside the room. Natsume held his red cheek, as he looked Hana from the corner of his eyes. "So what if I am Mikan Sakura and you have no rights to just kiss me." she said as she began walking then stopped. "One more thing, I'm not Mikan Sakura anymore, I am Hana Usami." She continued to walk and Mahito following her.

'Mikan'

0------------------------------0

"Natsume Hyuuga, the Natsume Hyuuga just kissed the new girl? Cool! But I though he never dated anyone." A girl said. "Aw, I wish I was that girl. She's so lucky but everyone said that she slapped him." Another girl said

"Ugh, I knew it! I'm so lucky i didn't blew my cover last night, good thing I slapped him and he was the only one who thought tha I was the clumsy Mikan Sakura." Hana said as she smirked remembering the events that happened last night.

"Hey, why did you let him kiss you?" Mahito asked her as he raised one of his eyebrows as a sign of curiosity. "It's not like I knew he was going to kiss me.," she said to her friend.

"I doubt it. I know that you love him." Mahito teased her. "Cut it out, Mahito. Besides you know why I came back here, right?" she asked her friend. Mahito nodded and smiled.

"Let's go to class or we'll be late." Mahito said. They walked to the hallways until they saw the sign 'Class 3-B'. When they went inside the room, it was very noisy and the students were unruly.

"Are we at the right classroom, Hana?" Mahito whispered to Hana. She nodded. " The students here in the Academy are always like this. You'll get used to it, don't worry." She replied back.

"Oi." A voice called her from behind. She turned around to look who called her and it was THE Natsume Hyuuga. "What?" she said to him with her cold eyes. The classroom became quiet as they saw Natsume went close to Hana's ears and whispered something.

"Koko, read Natsume-sama's mind." Sumire said as she glared at him. Koko sweatdropped and began to read Natsume's mind. Koko was sweating really hard trying to read the two's minds.

"Gomen, but I can't read their minds." He said to Sumire. "What do you mean you can't read their minds?" Sumire said as he pulled Koko's collar up.

RIIINGGGG

'Saved by the bell.' Koko thought. Mahito asked Hana on what Natsume whispered to her, she just turned red and didn't answer his question. Everyone went to there seats while Hana and Mahito waited at the door. Then there came Narumi and greeted and smiled as he went inside the room.

"Ohayo minna-san, these two here are new students and I know that you know that they are new and it has been a tradition in the academy to assign a partner to a new student. I will still follow that tradition but they will choose who they want to be their partner. May I start with you, Hana-chan?" Narumi smiled at her and she nodded.

"I pick… him" she said as she pointed at Natsume whose feet was above the table and his face covered with a book. "Well then, go and take the vacant seat beside Natsume-kun." Narumi said. 'What is she up to?' Natsume thought as he took his book off his face. Hana sat beside him and smirked as she looked at him. Girls started to complain and glared at Hana.

"What about you, Mahito-kun?" Narumi asked. "I pick…her." Mahito pointed at Sumire who was busy looking at herself in a mirror. "Me? I'm so lucky!" Sumire said as she began to put lipstick on her lips. "On second thought, I choose her." Mahito pointed at a girl with raven hair who was working on an invention. "What?! Mahito-kun, I'm a good partner so please pick me again." Sumire said.

"No, I choose her." Mahito said as he rushed to sit beside the raven-haired girl. "Nice to meet you." Mahito said and smiled at the girl. "Hotaru Imai. Pleasure to meet you." She said and continued to work on her invention.

Then the lesson continued… as the blonde-haired boy looked at the raven-haired girl and the new boy chit-chatting…

0---------------------------0

It was dismissal time and Mikan began packing her things. She went outside and went for a little walk.

'I guess a little walk won't hurt a bit.' She thought and saw a big, beautiful Sakura tree. She went there and sat under its shade. She didn't know that someone was lying on its branches.

'Sigh, I thought Hyuuga would never notice me. Good thing I slapped him back at the party. Hn. You're going to pay for what you've done… I hate you.' She thought and stood up and dusted her skirt.

"Oi." A deep male voice said. She turned around and saw Natsume Hyuuga sitting under the Sakura Tree.

"How'd you get there without even noticing?" she asked him. "You were too occupied by your thoughts that you didn't notice me lying at one of the branches and went down here." He said. "Oh" was the only word that escaped from her mouth.

"I didn't know you wear skirts." Natsume said pointing at her skirt. "Never seen a girl wearing one?" she asked. "No, I've seen many and I even saw what kind of panty they wear." He said.

"You pervert, you've been peeking under the girls' skirts?" she exclaimed. "Yeah, they even like it. They are flirts anyway." He said. "Hmm, I'm going, it's getting late." She said then a wind suddenly came that made Hana's skirt to flip.

"Stupid wind!" she said as her face turned red from embarrassment. Natsume too, blushed but only a little seeing her underwear then he thought of something. "Didn't know you wear childish panties, Polka dots" he said and walked away.

'Polka dots, Polka dots, what could that mean?' then it struck her, "YOU PERVERT" she shouted and ran towards him.

'The fun has just started'

0----------------------------------0

novachipsalice

-sorry if this chapter is boring, hehe, thanks for the reviews anyway!!!-


	5. Because of the Pen

**DISCLAIMER: NOVACHIPSALICE DOESN'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

'**Treat Me Like A Girl'**

**by: Novachipsalice**

**Chapter 5- Because of the Pen**

A sunny morning and a sunny girl just woke up from her deep slumber. She went off her bed and fixed it. After she fixed her bed, she did her usual morning routines. And there came Mahito, knocking on her door.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Wait a minute." Hana shouted so the person behind the door could hear her. She opened the door and found him smiling warmly. "Ohayo!" Mahito said. "Ohayo" she replied.

"Shall we go to class?" Mahito asked her as he offered his arm to her. "Of course" Hana replied and grabbed Mahito's arm.

As they went to the hallways, Hana saw Natsume under the Sakura Tree reading a manga. 'It's still early, maybe I could go under the Sakura Tree and have a converstion with him' she thought.

"Mahito, you go ahead. I'll just go and have a walk." She said and went off as Mahito agreed with her and went to the classroom as well.

Hana went under the Sakura tree and stared at Natsume. "Ohayo, Natsume!" Hana said happily and sat down beside him. "Who said you could sit beside me?" he glared at her. She glared back at him.

"So what? I want to sit here." She said as she stared at him. "Whatever" Natsume said as he continued reading his new manga. Quiet. It was very quiet. Hana looked up and stared at the sky. Hope can be seen in her eyes.

"Natsume" she called out. "Hn" he said still reading his manga. She stood up, "Let's go to the class together." She said and smiled. "Why would I want to go with you there?" he asked her. "Because I said so now let's go or we will be late." She said and grabbed his hand.

They ran along the corridors still holding each other's hand. Natsume let himself be dragged, as a pint tint was visible on his face. Everyone was whispering if Hana and Natsume are together but Hana didn't notice that.

They finally arrived at the classroom and entered. Hana loosed her grip on Natsume and both of them went to their seats, beside each other.

"Ohayo" the gay-like teacher greeted. "Ohayo" the students replied. "Before we get to our lesson, I would like to introduce to you Risa Aizawa. She's a new student and she needs a partner." Narumi said as Risa went inside.

Risa has a long, black, slightly wavy hair. She is 5feet and 5 inches, tall for a woman. Boys stared at her with want to be her partner.

"So I'm assigning Mr. Nogi to be her partner, is that okay with you Nogi-san?" Narumi asked. "Of course" he said. Risa stared at Ruka then stared at the flame caster who was busy reading his manga.

"Sensei, can I choose my own seat?" she asked Narumi. "Sure" he replied. She went towards Hana's seat and stared at her as if saying that she should move out because it's her seat.

"Gomen Aizawa-san but Hana-chan already took that seat, obviously. Why don't you choose another seat?" Narumi said.

"No worries Narumi-sensei, I can transfer in front of Natsume if Aizawa-san wants to sit beside him." Hana said and moved out of the seat but Natsume grabbed her arm and pulled her causing her to sit on his lap. "You're not going anywhere, baka." He said.

Natsume stared at Risa, "Go away, choose another seat. My _girlfriend's _sitting with me." He said and glared at her. Hana was still sitting on Natsume's lap and said, "WHAT?!" Hana exclaimed.

"It seems like your _girlfriend _isn't really your girlfriend." Risa said and smirked. "Want proof?" Natsume asked her. Risa nodded. Hana looked at both of them and she was confused. Natsume's lips started to get close to hers. Then their lips finally touched.

'This is the second time he stole a kiss from me' Hana thought and pushed him. Hana blushed and stood up and went outside. "Now go and find another seat." Natsume ordered Risa.

Risa was surprised and was a little convinced but still suspicious. "Fine" she said and sat beside Mahito. "Ehehehe… What a nice little show!" Narumi said having a wide smile on his face.

"Well then I call this a free day!!!" Narumi said and he rushed out of the room. Hana came back inside the classroom. Yuu went and talked to her. "Are you alright Hana-chan?" Yuu asked her with worry. "I'm alright. I just washed my mouth because the pervert just stole my second kiss!!" she said.

Yuu sweatdropped. "Calm down, Hana-chan." He said trying to comfort her. "I'll transfer my seat because I don't want to sit beside the pervert!" Hana said and took all her things and transferred her seat, which was in front of Natsume's.

Hana sat down trying to calm herself. Natsume thought of something. He was thinking of teasing her so she would get annoyed more.

'I like it when she gets annoyed.' Natsume thought and smirked. He took Hana's ball pen on her table. When Hana wanted to write something on a paper, she couldn't find her ball pen so she looked for it.

"Where could my ball pen be?" she asked herself. "Looking for this, Polka?" Natsume asked her as he raised her ball pen. "Why you?! Give that back." She said. "No" he said firmly.

"I said give that back." Hana said and took the collar of Natsume who was sitting down. "No" he said and put the ball pen inside his pocket. Hana tried to reach the ball pen in his pocket but she couldn't reach it.

Both of them were now on the floor rolling down. Natsume trying to avoid Hana from getting her pen while Hana was busy trying to get her pen.

Hana was now on top of Natsume. "Give it back!!!" she said looking annoyed. "No" Natsume said again. Their heads were now close as in very close since Hana lifted Natsume's collar.

Risa stood up. Sumire's jaws dropped. Yuu, Anna, Nonoko and Ruka sweatdropped. Hotaru taking pictures. Mahito smiled.

'Hana kissed Natsume'

-------------------------------------------------

novachipsalice 3


	6. Ha Surprised?

**DISCLAIMER: NOVACHIPSALICE DOESN'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE…**

**NOVACHIPSALICE'S NOTE: EXPECT OOC!!!!!**

'**Treat Me Like A Girl'**

**by: Novachipsalice**

**Chapter 6- Ha!! Surprised?**

Risa stood up and went to where Hana was. Risa grabbed Hana's hair and pulled it.

"Who do you think you are? Kissing him like that. Only the** real** **MIKAN SAKURA **can kiss Hyuuga." Risa said. "What do you think you're doing?" Natsume said as his eyes showed anger. He pushed Risa and helped Hana stand up.

"Don't ever do that to her. Or you'll be set into ashes." Natsume said as he and Hana walked out of the classroom. 'Baka' Risa and Hotaru thought. Everyone was whispering at what happened.

They could not believe that the boyish Mikan Sakura was Hana Usami all along. Questions flooded their classroom like 'How could the boyish Sakura turn into a swan Usami.' Or 'Whoa, we shouldn't have messed Sakura before.'

Risa went to where Hotaru was and talked to her. "Imai, you absolutely know where the real Mikan is, right?" Risa asked Hotaru. "Of course. I had her on track." Hotaru replied.

0-------------------------------------0

'What did Aizawa mean? The real Mikan Sakura, but this is Mikan, my best friend. She looks like her but not the attitude. I wonder' Natsume thought while he was holding Hana's hand.

'What if Natsume found out that I am not Mikan Sakura. I'm feeling nervous of what he might do to me especially the ice queen' Hana thought as a drop of sweat dropped from her forehead.

"Are you alright?" Natsume asked her. "Uh…yeah. I'm fine." Hana said. They continued walking until they reached Hana's room.

"Bye Natsume. Arigatou." Hana said and kissed Natsume on his cheek. Natsume didn't blush or something but instead he just said 'Hn' and walked away.

0-------------------------------------0

Meanwhile,

"Mikan-chan, you're sister is here. She's planning to take Hyuuga away from you." Risa said.

"_What? She's there? Why does she keep on messing with my life?" _Mikan said on the other line.

"Don't worry. I'll help you so don't you worry." Risa said.

"_Arigatou Risa-chan, I'll be coming home there next week. The sooner the better." _Mikan said.

0------------------------------------0

"Hana-chan, what are we going to do? Sooner or later, Hyuuga will find out about your secret." Mahito said with worry. "My sister made my life miserable. She's always first while I, ha, I'm always the second. This time it's me who's going to be on top." Hana said.

"I despise my sister. I hate her." Hana said, anger evident in her voice. "We'll make a plan that she'll surely be ending up hurt." Hana said.

0-------------------------------------0

A week later…

"Mikan-chan, it's so nice to have you back here in Japan." Risa said hugging her friend.

"Yeah, it's so nice to be back. Im really exhausted from my flight from Hawaii to Japan." Mikan said and smiled. "Oh and I've got some souvenirs from Hawaii. I'm sure you'll love it." She continued.

"Um, by the way, you're still the same you know. Still kinda… um… boyish." Risa said. "I don't like to dress up and you know that. I don't want to become like my sister, a slut." She said. "Let's go." Mikan said as they went to Gakuen Alice.

0--------------------------------------0

The class handled by Narumi was quite noisy. Girls chattering, boys playing while others just sat on their chairs doing nothing. The door opened and there came the gay teacher.

"Minna, I was just announced that a new student has just arrived from Hawaii." Narumi said quite excited and took a glance at Hana. "A new student, again!!!!" Sumire exclaimed.

"That's right, but I think she's not that new here." Narumi explained. 'Could it be my sister? I heard that she went to Hawaii.' Hana thought. "Please welcome your once again classmate, Mikan Sakura." Narumi said and there came the boyish auburn.

'No way' Natsume thought as his eyes widened. "Ohayo minna especially you, my dearest twin sister," Mikan said as she removed her cap and her auburn hair flowed gracefully below her shoulders.

Hana stood up, fear seen in her eyes. Mikan smirked; it was time for her revenge. Mikan went towards her sister and hugged her. "Aren't you happy to see me, my twin sister?" Mikan asked. Everyone's eyes turned to the two. The crowd was completely shocked.

Hana pushed her. "Don't you dare touch me." Said Hana. Natsume grabbed Hana's hand and Mikan noticed it. She smirked. "I see that you and Hyuuga are a couple now." Mikan said. "I'm very happy." Mikan smiled.

"Narumi-sensei can I sit beside my sister?" Mikan asked him. "Of course." He replied. Natsume looked at Mikan, Mikan noticed it so she faced him and smiled. "It's so nice to be back, Hyuuga." She said and went to her seat, which was beside Hana.

Hana was terrified. She couldn't believe that her twin sister was back. "Narumi-sensei, can I sit beside my **boyfriend**?" Hana said, emphasizing the word boyfriend. Hana looked at Mikan at the corner of her eyes to see her reaction but all she saw was her face still smiling.

"Don't you want to sit beside your sister, Hana-chan?" Narumi asked her. "Err, it's just that I want to sit beside Natsume-kun." She replied. "Very well then." Narumi agreed.

"Well since Mikan-chan already knows the Academy, she need not have a partner. And since we have a new student, I think a free day would be nice for everyone to get to know her better." Narumi said and walked out of the room.

When he got out of the room, he mumbled something to himself that only he could hear it.

Mikan looked at Hotaru and went there. "Hotaru-chan, it's so nice to be back with you." Mikan said and hugged her. Hotaru let Mikan hugged her. Risa glared at Hana and Hana was terrified.

Natsume walked out of the room and went to the Sakura Tree so he could think for sometime.

0------------------------------0

'Who is the real Mikan Sakura? Is it Hana or Mikan that Narumi introduced? I'm confused.' Natsume thought and he sighed deeply. Natsume felt something moved so he looked behind the Sakura Tree and found Mikan there.

"What are you looking at?" Mikan asked him but she was emotionless. "Nothing" Natsume said and looked at the sky, both of them were.

"This was my favorite place back then." Mikan started the conversation. She looked at Natsume and said…

'_It's so nice to be back'_

0----------------------------------------0

novachipsalice

I know that you are confused but I'll try to explain on the nest chapters…


	7. Who really are you?

**Disclaimed**

'**Treat Me Like A Girl'**

**by: Novachipsalice**

Chapter 7- Who Really Are You?

Dark. Quiet.

An auburn-haired girl lay down on her bed. Her long hair scattered, her eyes red and puffy from crying. She couldn't stop crying because of her twin sister whom she thought was kind to her but instead wanting to take everything from her including her best friend.

On the other side of the room was her sister, Hana. She couldn't sleep as well. She wanted to tear her sister to pieces since the time she first arrived at the Academy. Mahito and she planned everything from the start but everything went wrong when her sister decided to come back.

She knew that she had something in mind. She wanted to be Mikan Sakura. She wanted everything her sister has. Jealousy. She has been jealous of her sister. Her sister has everything. She doesn't know why her sister has many friends and admirers even though she is boyish while she on the other hand, is beautiful but she does admit that she is a slut.

She doesn't want to be a slut but her sister made her become a slut. She remembered that time. 'That time.' Both of them thought.

_Flashback_

"_Mikan! Mikan!" Hana shouted happily._

"_What? What happened?" Mikan asked._

"_You know what, Kei just asked me out!" both of them screamed happily._

"_Oh, I'm so happy for you." Mikan said and hugged her sister tight. _

"_Thank you. I wish you could find your someone special too." Hana said._

"_Aww. Come on sis' let's go shopping so we could find a perfect dress for your date." Mikan said as they went shopping._

_After they went shopping, they went home happily. The two of them were still close. They were sisters and best friends. _

_DING DONG_

"_I'll get it." Mikan shouted. _

_Mikan opened the door and found Kei there. Kei was wearing a tuxedo. The tuxedo's first two buttons were opened and his red hair was messy. He was holding a flower._

"_Oh! You must be Kei. Come in." Mikan said and smiled at him. Kei blushed a little. He never knew that Hana's sister was much more beautiful and kind than her. Kei sat down at the sofa waiting for Hana to go out._

"_Hana, your date's here." Mikan shouted. _

"_Alright. Tell him that I'll be outside in a moment." Hana replied._

"_Hai!" Mikan said. _

"_She'll be outside in a moment. Why don't you eat these cookies first?" Mikan said as she served her home- made cookies. _

"_Arigatou!" said Kei and picked a cookie and ate it._

_Hana went out of her room. She was wearing a pink tube dress while her auburn hair was let down with it's natural curly tips. She was beautiful._

"_Sis! You look so beautiful." Mikan complemented her sister. _

"_Go on now you two. You don't want to go home late now do you?" Mikan said as she pushed her sister and her date out of the house._

_At the restaurant,_

"_Thank you for inviting me Kei. So what do you want to talk about?" Hana asked him._

"_Um, we-well you see… I just want to a-ask you about…" Kei stuttered._

"_Yes?" Hana asked him as she blinked her eyes flirty._

"_It's about your sister." Kei said. Hana was taken back. It was her date and all he wanted to talk about was her sister._

"_W-What about her?" Hana asked him. _

"_Well, what are the things she like? I think I like her. She's so kind, beautiful, everything! She's perfect." Kei said. Hana was nearly crying but she excused herself and went home._

"_MIKAN!!!!!!!!" Hana shouted. She was mad. Mad at her sister. _

"_Yes? So how's your date?" Mikan asked her._

"_It's a disaster!!!!!! It's a disaster because of you!!!!!" Hana pointed at her with anger. She grabbed her hair tightly that Mikan could only scream._

"_You slut!!! You think you're perfect but you're not. You took Kei away from me." Hana said as she slapped her younger sister again and again that Mikan's cheeks turned bluish purple._

"_But sis…"Mikan tried to explain but Hana slapped her._

"_Don't call me sis. I despise you. I hate you of all people. I already accept the fact that mom and dad loves you much more than me but I cannot accept the fact that you took Kei." Hana shouted and left._

_After that Mikan started to act boyish so no boy can ask her out. She felt guilty and she knew she had hurt her sister._

0-------------------------------------0

Classroom,

Mikan went inside the classroom looking drowsy. Her eyes were still red. Everyone became worried about her including her best friend and her ex-best friend.

Hana went inside the room too. Her eyes were also red from crying. Both of them looked at each other then looked away as they sat down at their seat quietly.

Mikan took a quick glance at her sister as her sister did the same.

Natsume went inside the room with Ruka following him behind.

"Morning, Natsume." Hana said happily and kissed him at the cheek but Natsume evaded her kiss.

"What's wrong?" Hana asked him.

"Who really are you? Are you Mikan or is she the real Mikan?" Natsume shouted her. Hana became frightened. Natsume's eyes became cold and glared at her. Natsume grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Tell me, who are you?" Natsume screamed at her. Everyone was scared at this time. Natsume could kill Hana for a split second.

"Ouch, Natsume you're hurting me." Hana shouted at him. Tears started to fall down her eyes.

"You're not going tell me, eh? Better to get rid of you." Natsume said as he almost burned Hana.

"Don't hurt her." Mikan came to the rescue.

"Mikan" Hana murmured.

"You idiot! You don't hurt women. You're no gentlemen!!!!" Mikan screamed. She was angry, very angry. She went to where Hana was and grabbed her away from Natsume.

"Don't ever go near both of us. I hate you." Mikan said and helped her sister to go to her room.

"Mikan" Natsume murmured.

0------------------------------0

Hana's room,

"Are you alright?" Mikan asked her while treating her wounds.

"Yeah" Hana replied and gave her a hug. Mikan didn't know that this was part of her plan. How evil could she get?

"I'm sorry" Hana said as she shed crocodile tears.

"I'm sorry too." Mikan said then they hugged again. "I wish we could bring back our old relationship. A relationship like best friends and sisters." Mikan said and faced her sister.

Hana smiled at her and they hugged again. Mikan didn't notice that Hana was smirking behind her back.

'This is just the beginning, dear sister.'

0----------------------------0

novachipsalice

Okay, for those who still can't understand why Mikan came back from Hawaii when she left from Hollywood. That's because she went to Hollywood then Hawaii to visit her family. Her family was there.

Hehehehehe… xD


	8. Whose Birthday Party?

Novachipsalice's note: hahahaha….. I know that I fooled most of you.. Gomen…. Here's the latest chapter… And it's short since the next chapter will be a lot longer! Enjoy… Thanks for the reviews…

Disclaimed

'**Treat Me Like A Girl'**

**by: Novachipsalice**

**Chapter 8 – Whose Birthday Party?**

'Yawn' Mikan yawned as she did her morning routines. She first ate and brushed her teeth and went inside the bathroom and after she took a bath, she found her uniform neatly folded.

'Hmm. I hope the skirt's not too short.' She thought and wore it.

"KYAAAAAAAA!!!!!" screamed Mikan. "I can't wear this kind of skirt. It's too SHORT!!!" she said looking herself in front of the mirror. She picked up the phone and dialed Narumi's number.

"Ohayo, this is the lovely teacher, Narumi-sensei speaking." Narumi said.

"SENSEEEII!! Didn't I tell you that I don't want short skirts?" Mikan practically screamed.

"Gomen, Mikan-chan. But we don't have skirts that are not short. Can't you see that every girl here in the school have short skirts?" Narumi said smirking to himself. "Ja" he bid goodbye.

"Chotto!! Senseeeii!!!" Mikan said. Too late, Narumi already hang up. She bowed her head and returned the phone to its original place.

She grabbed her things and went to class.

0---------------------------------------0

She opened the door with a loud bang. She dragged herself to her chair and took a nap. After five whole minutes of sleeping, Hana went inside with a smile.

"Ohayo, minna" she greeted. Nobody replied to her. "What's the problem?" she asked still smiling. Everyone went back to what they were doing. She just shrugged and went to her seat beside Natsume.

"Morning, sis" Hana said and hugged her 'sister'. Mikan looked at her looking gloomy.

"What's the matter?" Hana asked her.

"It's my skirt." She said and stood up showing her short skirt. Hana's eyes widened.

"Pfft… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!" she laughed. Everyone looked at both of them and noticed that Mikan was wearing a short skirt. Everyone smiled and complimented at Mikan.

"Sis, help me!" Mikan said reaching her arms to Hana. Mikan just smirked and moved her head from left to right.

"Nu-UH! You look great in skirt, sis!" she said and went to her seat.

After Hana and the others surrounded around Mikan, Natsume with his best friend looked at the crowd. He was curious on what was happening.

He gave a fake cough that made everyone look at him.

Mikan was trying her best to get out from the crowd but to no avail, she was trapped. Natsume Hyuuga was in front of her.

"Ehe he.." she said and took a step backward. Natsume was still curious and noticed that Mikan was wearing a skirt.

He pointed at her skirt and blushed. He said, "You look good when you're wearing a skirt."

Mikan looked at his eyes. She smiled, he smiled too. Everyone looked at them, shocked. Hotaru Imai holding her camera. Hana shocked too.

Before Natsume could say another word, the gayish teacher went inside their room. Everyone settled down and went back to their seats including Mikan and Natsume. Natsume was too tired so he decided to cut Narumi's class.

"Whew!" Narumi wiped a swear forming on his forehead. Narumi clapped his hands trying to get the attention of the students.

"Minna, you must have not known that Natsume's birthday is coming up. So we need to plan a secret birthday party for him!" Narumi said. Everyone looked interested and so they listened carefully.

Everyone was there, Youichi, Jinno-sensei, Misaki-sensei, Serina-sensei, Tsubasa, Misaki and Persona.

Narumi was busy explaining the things they need. After he explained everything, he said, "Okay, so the last thing we need to do is to give Natsume a present. You need to pick a piece of paper here and buy the present to give for Natsume. Got that?" Everyone nodded.

One by one, they picked a piece of paper. These were the gifts they need to give for Natsume.

(I will only say the important characters here who will give Natsume their present)

Persona- A heart-shaped locket with his picture and Natsume's picture inside.

"What the?!"

Jinno- A ruby ring.

"This thing is expensive"

Youichi- Two big teddy bear.

"Kawaii!"

Misaki-sensei- A book about love.

"What is Narumi thinking?"

Serina-sensei- A new manga.

"I don't know what kind of manga he likes"

Narumi-sensei- A teddy bear printed boxers.

Narumi just smirked.

Tsubasa- A hat.

"I've got lots of hat"

Misaki- Pair of shoes

"Shoes?"

Hotaru- One of her useful invention

"Baka gun"

Ruka- Playstation Portable

"GAh! But it costs a lot"

Hana- How to court a lady? For Dummies book.

"But he already has me"

Mikan- A French kiss.

"WHAT?!" Mikan screamed.

"Minna, I forgot to tell you, you MUST not tell what you will give to Natsume. It will be a surprise for all and a surprise for Natsume too. Today will be a free day since you need to prepare your gifts for Natsume. Ja" Everyone quickly went to the Central town while Mikan sat down looking nervous.

Mikan crumpled the piece of paper and threw it. She went to the Sakura Tree and took a nap.

At Narumi,

"Hehehehehe… I wonder what Mikan-chan will do." He said to himself while smirking.

"Oi! Narumi" Misaki-sensei said. "What are you doing? Talking to yourself while the lights are turned off" he said raising one of his eyebrow.

"Nothing" he said and sat on the soft couch…

"Are you sure?" Misaki said. Asking him the question over and over again.

'I'm sure. Positively sure'

0----------------------------------0

novachipsalice

There you have it… I will post the next chapter on November 27 since it's Natsume's birthday on that day, I think…

See ya!!


	9. Too Much Surprises

**Disclaimed**

'**Treat Me Like A Girl'**

**by: Novachipsalice**

**Chapter 9- Too Much Surprises**

"SEEENSEEII!!! I'll do anything just not to kiss Natsume. Please. Pretty please!" Mikan begged. She was really upset that she got that present to give to Natsume.

"No can do, Mikan-chan. We picked our gifts fairly. Besides, Natsume-kun is a great kisser." Narumi said.

"Did you kiss him? Have you kissed him? Have you?" Mikan asked him, looking surprised that the gayish teacher is a gay.

"Of course not, it was just a rumour that Natsume is a great kisser so no need to worry. He is also the most popular guy here. Isn't that a wish come true for you girls?" Narumi said trying to let Mikan to give her present to Natsume.

"Fine, I'll give that kiss." she said and dragged herself out of the room but stopped. 'Or maybe not' she thought and her face was quite glad. "Arigatou, sensei!" she said and ran off.

'Mikan-chan might be up to something. I should follow her or else my plan will be ruined.' Narumi thought and ran as fast as he could to catch up with Mikan.

* * *

Mikan ran and faced the door of the president of the fanclub of Natsume. She knocked on her door and revealed a girl with a green thing on her face. (You know the greenish thing that's put on the girl's face) 

"Per-Permy, is that you?" Mikan asked, not quite sure if she really is the Permy she knew.

"Of course you idiot. Who would match the beautiful face of Sumire? Hm?" she said staring at Mikan really confident. Mikan sweatdropped.

But before Mikan could speak another word, Narumi-sensei came, "MIIKAAN-CHAAN!" he exclaimed.

"Se-sensei, what are you doing here?" Mikan asked, surprised that the gay teacher just ruined her plan of giving the present to the president of the club of Natsume.

"Uh, Uhm, oh yeah, Jinno-sensei told me that you should meet him today." Narumi said and scratched the back of his head.

"Okay, i'll go later after i finish talking to Permy." she said and flashed one of her smiles.

"NO! I mean, Jin Jin needs to talk to you now." he said trying to ruin her plan and he was right after all. She was planning to exchange gifts with Sumire.

"NOW?! Oh come on sensei, I really need to talk to Permy right now, can Jin Jin just schedule it later?"

"Iie, Mikan-chan. Jinno-sensei will surely get mad at you if you delay the talk now so shoo shoo, you better go." he said and pushed Mikan.

"But sensei..."

"No buts..."

Mikan walked to the teacher's faculty room looking gloomy. 'Jin jin is so bad. He plans to talk to me in a bad time. I was just about to propose my plan to Permy but here comes Jin Jin. sigh' she thought and sighed deeply.

On the other hand...

'Nobody knew that it was my birthday today. Even my so called fans didn't even give me a single gift. Pathetic. But most of all, Mikan didn't know that it was my birthday. How could she forget? She was my best friend before and she even gave me gifts back before but now, she didn't. Did she forget my birthday?' Natsume thought as he sat on the Sakura Tree looking at the sky.

"NAAATSSUUMEE!" a voice called him. He sat up and was about to turn around but a pair of hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" the owner said.

"Mikan?" Natsume guessed.

The hands were slowly taken off from his eyes and saw that it was Hana.

"How could you think of Mikan?" she said looking innocent and poor.

"Don't go near me again. Only Mikan can go near me and besides, you are not my girlfriend anymore, i break up with you." he said and walked calmly.

"NAATSSUUMEE!! I SWEAR YOU'RE GOING TO PAY AND MIKAN TOO!!!" Hana exclaimed as tears formed at the corner of her eyes.

'My plan is working' she thought and grinned. She wiped her tears and walked away too.

* * *

"Jin Jin, I'm here." Mikan said as she walked inside the faculty room. 

"What do you want Miss Sakura?" Jinno said as he pushed his eyeglasses so that it won't come off.

"What?! I thought you were the one who's going to talk to me."

"I didn't call any student since there is a special occasion tonight."

"Bu-But Narumi-sensei told me that you need to talk to me."

"Narumi might be up to something so he came up with the plan to cover things up. You better get going Miss Sakura or you're going to be late on the party." Jinno said and Mikan left the room.

'Narumi-sensei' she clenched her fists, 'You're going to pay for this'. Mikan ran to the hallways and to the biggest room found in the Academy. She found everyone preparing themselves for the surprise.

"Mikan-chan, you finally made it. Here, change your clothes into these." Narumi said and gave her a simple pink gown.

"But i don't wear these kind of clothes especially gowns."

"But you will look beautiful on those so no more side comments. Go and change." Narumi commanded as Mikan followed him.

After a couple of minutes she made it there. She was wearing a pink tube gown that fits her elegantly showing her curves. Everyone stared at her like she was a new student.

"What?!" Mikan snapped as they went back to what they were doing.

"Mikan, where's your gift?" Hotaru asked her

"Ah, it's surprise." she said.

"Mikan-chan, do you mind if you're the one who will take Natsume-kun in here and give this tux to him?" Anna asked her.

She just nodded and took the tux with her.

She walked up the stairs and faced in front the huge door of the room of Natsume Hyuuga. She knocked on his door and the door opened revealing a handome young man who looks like he just woke up.

"Sorry if i disturbed you but could i go inside your room?" Mikan asked him. He just nodded and she proceed to the room. She was amazed on how clean and neat the room was.

"So, what do you want?" Natsume asked her.

"Uh, could you wear this tux for me, i mean for us." she said and gave the tux to Natsume. Natsume stared at it and threw it away.

"HEY!! Why'd you threw it?"

"It's because i hate wearing tux. I'll just wear my normal clothes." Natsume said as he got his clothes and changed inside the bathroom.

"Let's go." Mikan said and smiled at him. He nodded.

"Where are we going anyway?" he asked.

"It's a surprise." she said and winked at him. He blushed and turned away. But Mikan could still see the pink color forming on his cheeks.

"You look so cute when you blush." she said and blushed too. She kissed him on the cheeks

"Happy Birthday" she said. They both blushed again and looked away from each other. Natsume's hands slowly entwined with Mikan's hands. Mikan blushed, Natsume just looked at the way without any hint of emotion shown on his face.

After how many minutes,

Both of them finally arrived at the biggest room in the Academy. Mikan pushed the door and saw that the lights were turned off. It was completely dark.

Mikan walked inside as Natsume followed.

"SURPRISE!!!!" Everyone shouted. Everyone was present, Persona, Jin Jin, Youichi even Natsume's fans. Natsume didn't show any emotion on his face but he was telling different inside.

They had fun all night long. And then it was time for the giving of gifts.

"Eveyone, Natsume, it has been really fun this night. So we will proceed to the last and the **most** **memorable **night of all your nights. The giving of gifts to Natsume!!!" Everyone whistled, howled and clapped. Excited?

The first one to give the gift was Sumire and Natsume's fan girls. Can you guess what they gave? Well, they gave the pictures of themselves but Natsume just burned it except for Sumire because her gift was a wristband.

The second was Hotaru. She wrapped it tidily and gave it to Natsume.

"That is the smaller version of my Baka Gun and much more powerful. Careful with that Hyuuga." she said with her usual emotionless voice.

Then came Persona. He was quite embarassed at what he gave. He threw it to Natsume as Natsume catched it.

"It's not my idea to give that one. It was Narumi's." he said as he vanished. Everyone laughed and Natsume smirked.

And then everyone got to gave their presents except for the last two. The twins.

Hana went in front of Natsume to give her present. She hugged him and kissed him too but only on the cheek. It was part of the rules that girls can only kiss Natsume on his cheeks but except for Mikan since she has to kiss Natsume on the lips.

"Okay, and the last person to give her gift is Mikan Sakura." Narumi announced. He was waiting excitedly.

Everyone whispered to one another on what's Mikan going to give since she doesn't even have something she brought with her.

Natsume stared at her hazel eyes as Mikan stared at his crimson eyes.Mikan was nervous and Natsume might not admit but he was actually...excited?

Since when did the Natsume Hyuuga became excited?

Back to the story, Mikan approached Natsume. She neared her face to Natsume as Natsume bent down... They kissed.

Everyone gasped.

"Most memorable at all"

0----------------------------------0

novachipsalice

What could tha slap be? Hehe find out,

To avidpunk: Uh, i think i couldn't put the dates but if i can, i'll put the date so that's it... Thnks for the review

And also to everyone, than you so much...


	10. Sister's Love

Disclaimed

'**Treat Me Like A Girl'**

**by: Novachipsalice**

Chapter 10- Sister's Love

Mikan kissed Natsume…

Do you really believe that Mikan can kiss Natsume in front of a huge crowd? Most of you might have thought that it was Mikan but you're wrong, completely and definitely not Mikan.

Back to the story,

Mikan kissed Natsume just like what she picked. Natsume opened his eyes and found Mikan smirking. Smirking?

Natsume leaned down close to her ears and said, "Aishteru, youjo".

Her smirk grew bigger. "Do you really think that the **real **Mikan Sakura can kiss you in front of this huge crowd?"

"Hana"

"Yes, Natsume dear and my precious sister is with my servant, Mahito." she laughed hard. "Everyone out!!" she shouted. Nobody moved, "I said out!" she said as a ball of fire came out on her palm. Natsume was surprised and so were Ruka and Hotaru but the teachers already knew about this.

Everyone ran as fast as they can and the only ones left were the teachers, Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru.

The fire that formed on Hana's palms began to extinguish. The teachers moved to Hana and stood behind her.

"So the teachers are also behind this." Hotaru concluded.

"What are you talking about, Imai?" Natsume asked her. But before Hotaru could talk, Hana's face changed to the face of Natsume's sister, Aoi.

"AOI!!" Natsume said out loud.

"Onii-chan!" Aoi said and hugged Natsume tight. Natsume hugged her back.

"I miss you so much" Aoi whispered. Mikan suddenly appeared as well as Mahito.

"Hi! I see that you already saw Aoi-chan." Mikan smiled at him.

"You mean this is all just a show because Natsume's birthday is coming soon? No Hana Usami at all?" Ruka asked.

"Yeah, actually Mikan-chan went to Hollywood to find Aoi-chan and told her to go here. After, Mikan-chan went to Hawaii to visit her family for a while." Narumi explained.

"What about when Mikan and 'Hana' forgave each other in her room?" Hotaru asked Mikan.

"Ah that! Actually, we knew that you put a hidden camera somewhere in my room and Hana's room that's why we pretended that we forgave each other." Mikan explained.

"It must be a surprise for you, Natsume-kun." Mikan said and smiled at him.

"Yeah, ah…ano…" Natsume tried his best to ask a question he couldn't ask in front of his teachers.

"Ah, you must be wondering if onee-chan was the one who kissed you a while ago and the answer is yes, she was the one. I can't kiss my own brother on the lips you know." Aoi said while Natsume blushed.

"Heh" Mikan also blushed and scratched her head.

"And, did you know, onee-chan, that when you teleported and I was the one already there, he said…" Natsume covered her mouth before she could say anything else.

"He said what?" Mikan said who was curious. Aoi bit Natsume's hand that caused him to yelp.

"He said that he loves you" Aoi continued and was quite jealous.

"Wha-What?" Mikan said in surprise.

"N-No, my sister was just kidding. She really loves to tell jokes, right Aoi?" Natsume said as he glared at Aoi. Natsume grabbed her away from them.

"Of course not, I don't tell jokes plus I don't know how to tell lies. You have to tell onee-chan soon or else someone will get her soon, really soon or someone might steal you away from her." Said Aoi

"Like someone would fall in love with her." Natsume said and bit his tongue after he said that.

"I doubt it," said Aoi. Aoi and Natsume went back to Mikan and the others.

"Hotaru-nee-chan, Ruka-nii-chan, let's go outside." Said Aoi and happily skipping with Mahito, her servant and Hotaru and Ruka following her.

The teachers began to walk back to there rooms to get some sleep. And the only ones left were Natsume and Mikan.

"Natsume, let's go back to our rooms together, just like before." Mikan said and smiled at him. He nodded in response.

Both of them walked to the dorms without any word spoken. Mikan tried to speak to him but she felt it was too awkward.

"I'll bring you back to your room." Natsume said

"Arigatou" Mikan replied.

They were in front of Mikan's door, standing.

"Natsume" Mikan called his name. He looked at her.

"We could still be friends, right? Or is it best if we become best friends again?" Mikan looked at his deep crimson eyes.

"I think best friends will be best for the both of us." Natsume said but still had his emotionless face.

"Well then" Mikan and Natsume's thumb touched each other, "We'll be the best of friends again."

"It's good to have you back, Natsume. Good night." She said and kissed Natsume on his cheek.

"Good night too." He said and went to his dorm room as well.

The Next Morning,

It was Saturday and Saturday mornings don't have classes in the academy. Aoi, who was smiling in her sleep, woke up. She woke up early and felt that she had to do something.

And that something is to get those best friends get together since it was too obvious that her brother liked Mikan but she was quite…. Jealous?

Did she love her brother not as a brother but instead something more special?

She had to forget the feelings she actually developed since the day when her brother saved her from a bunch of bullies back when she was still young.

'I shouldn't love my brother as someone special but just as a brother. But I just couldn't help looking at his eyes that makes every girl crazy…" she paused, "Even his own sister was captured by those crimson eyes' Aoi thought.

She sighed. She hated the feeling that she was feeling now. How can she stop this?

That explanation will come on the later chapters of the story.

As for now

'A sister's love has been explained'

0-------------------------------------0

novachipsalice

Sorry if it is really short and really confusing… Gomen… I'll try to change some of the chapters so please wait for a while…

There are some things I have put that shouldn't be put. And thanks for the reviews…

Tata For Now


	11. Couples on Date

Disclaimed

'**Treat Me Like A Girl'**

**by: Novachipsalice**

**Chapter 11- Couples Dates**

"Natsumeeeee!!!" Mikan screamed angrily since this was the third time Natsume peeked under her skirt showing her polka-dotted panty. As for Natsume, he smirked and ran fast because Mikan is a fast runner.

"Why don't you wear normal underwear, polka-dots?" Natsume smirked once again after he saw her trip over the stone which shown her underwear. Natsume came to where she is and offered a hand.

Mikan thought that Natsume was being kind but how wrong she was... She took his hand then Natsume released his grip from her causing her to fall again and showed her panty. Mikan's face went red and cried.

Natsume sighed. "Let's go to Central Town so you'll feel better, okay?". Mikan's face began to lighten up and stood by herself. She grabbed Natsume's arm and went off to her favorite place.

'This is the perfect time.' Natsume thought

* * *

As for Aoi, she did her morning routines and decided to find her brother. She found a very cute dress that fits her perfectly. And went to search for her brother.

'First stop, Sakura Tree' she went to the Sakura Tree but found no one except for a couple having there -ehem- smoochie moment.

'He's not here. Next stop, his room but it's impossible since he rarely stays inside his room. But nevertheless, i'll go there.' she went to Natsume's special star room and knocked on the door but no one answered.

'He's not here. Third stop, his classroom.' she went to the classroom but she never found Natsume. She walked along the hallways and accidentally bumped to a boy who is one-year older than her and was a half-foot taller than her too.

"Watch it!" the boy said anger in his tone.

"Gomenasai!" Aoi bowed her head and lift up her head just enough to see the face of the boy.

'Silver hear, teal-colored eyes, has a personality just like my brother. I think i've known him before. Could it be You-chan?' Aoi thought.

"You-chan?"

"Huh?"

"Youuu-chhaaaaaaan!!!" Aoi screamed and hugged him tight. Youichi blushed.

"A-Aoi-chan?" Youichi stuttered. Aoi released Youichi from the grip and smiled at him.

"You-chan! It's so nice to see you again. And i see you're quite taller than before and cuter too..." Aoi said and pinched Youichi's cheeks.

"Itai! Stop that! It hurts!" Youichi said as he pushed her away from him. Aoi stopped but then she smiled.

"Aww... Kawaii!! Ne, You-chan, let's go to Central Town since we haven't since each other for years, is that okay?" Aoi asked him nicely.

'Of course, just for you!' Youichi thought but didn't say that instead he said, "Whatever". Aoi smiled and jumped happily and grabbed Youichi's arm.

Of course, in the Middle School division, Youichi is the heartthrob there and whenever they pass through a group of girls, they would get jealous seeing Aoi grab Youichi's arm.

"Aww... Too bad Youichi-kun already has a grilfriend." some girls would say.

They continued to pass through them and ignored them as well until they finally got to Central Town.

"You-chan, i'm hungry, can we eat first?" Aoi pleaded. Youichi looked at her and nodded.

While they were eating, they had a conversation about something.

"Ne, You-chan do you have a special someone?"

"No" he said.

"Why?" Aoi asked him cutely while eating some strawberry shortcake.

'Because i've always wanted you to be my special someone.' he thought.

"None of your business."

"Then you must be lonely." Aoi stared outside and saw the beautiful sky.

* * *

"Natsume, why are you covering my eyes?" Mikan pouted because she was not comfortable at that.

"It's a surprise, okay?"

"Fine." Mikan said as Natsume took her hand and led her to a place.

Natsume took off Mikan's blindfold as Mikan stared at shock.

"Na-Natsume"

"IT'S BEAUTIFUL!"

There she saw down the wide plain a bunch of flowers that formed the sentence that said **'She is clumsy but cute, She is an idiot but i love her, guess who?'.**

"Guess who?" Natsume asked her.

"Hmmm... Permy?" Mikan said. Natsume slapped her head playfully.

"Baka, of course not!"

"Then it's..."

"It's..." Natsume mimicked.

"Anna!" Mikan said happily.

"No"

"Nonoko, Hotaru, Aoi?"

"No, No, and of course not! It's you, Baka!!"

"Me? Hahahahaha... I never thought you had a sense of humour." Mikan laughed again and again. And Natsume had enough of it, so he kissed her.

Mikan was shocked, "I told you, it's you" Natsume said in an annoyed tone.

"Me?" Natsume nodded.

"So now you are my girlfriend, let's go."

"He-Hey! I didn't answer yet!! Natsume no Baka!!!!!"

'A perfect pair'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

novachipsalice

* * *

Okay, one more chapter and this story is done!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hope you like this one!!!! I guess Natsume is OOC here but it's hard to make Natsume confess in such weird way...

thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter!!!! Arigatou Gozaimasu!!!!


	12. Christmas Ending Last Chapter

Disclaimed

'Treat Me Like A Girl'

by: Novachipsalice

**Christmas Ending**

December 25, 2007- Christmas Day.

The day our savior was born. The jolliest and most exciting event and day for the characters in the story "Treat Me Like A Girl". And this, my dear readers, will be the last chapter of my story.

In this last chapter you're going to read all about a pair namely Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura. With Natsume and Mikan together, a raven-haired girl with light ruby eyes was depressed. But with Youichi, her childhood friend there for her, she will soon be happy.

And this, my dear readers, will be the start of the last chapter of the story.

It all happened on the day of Christmas, a day for everyone to be happy. But one of them is not happy. And that would be Natsume Hyuuga's sister, Aoi Hyuuga.

Aoi and Youichi were walking down the stairs. Youichi was just beside Aoi watching her at the corner of his eyes.

'Why does she look kind of sick?' Youichi thought. He was really concerned about this young girl he had loved.

"Is something wrong, Aoi-chan?" Youichi asked but still continued to walk down without looking at her.

"It's nothing." Aoi replied then suddenly, she collapsed good thing Youichi caught her fast.

"Are you alright?" Youichi asked her as he carried her bridal style.

"Yeah, thanks." She smiled at him. "Co-Could you put me in my room? I'm tired." She asked at him and closed her eyes while leaning on Youichi's chest.

Youichi put her on her bed and got a chair where he could sit and look out for her. He got his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Natsume's number.

"Hello? Onii-chan, Aoi-chan collapsed, she's here in her room."

"_Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes."_

The door slammed open and revealed the handsome young man, Natsume Hyuuga with his worried girlfriend Mikan.

"Why did she collapse?" Natsume asked Youichi and held Aoi's hand.

"I don't know. She just collapsed when we were walking down the stairs but I caught her quickly." Youichi said.

Aoi felt someone's presence and opened her eyes slowly. She found her brother talking to Youichi.

"Onii-chan…and onee-chan." Aoi said but frowned when she saw Mikan with Natsume.

"Are you alright, Aoi-chan?" Mikan asked with concern.

"Hm" Aoi nodded and hugged Mikan.

"Uh, onii-chan…You-chan, can I talk to Mikan-nee-chan alone? It's a girl talk." She said as both of the boys nodded and went out of the room.

"What is it that you want to talk about Aoi-chan?" Mikan sat down on the couch.

"It's about onii-chan."

"What about your onii-chan?"

"I…"

"You what?"

"I think I'm in love with him." Aoi said with a serious face. Mikan looked surprised and shocked.

"W-What?"

"I'm in love with my brother. I don't know why but I have never seen him as my brother."

"Why are you saying this to me?"

"I…I want you to stay away from my brother. Do you understand?"

"Demo…"

"I said you stay away from him"

"You're…you're kidding, right?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"But that's impossible. You can't be with your brother besides, he only loves you as his sister." Mikan's eyes were covered by her bangs.

"Good day, Aoi-chan." Mikan went out of the room.

The things Mikan said to her keep on repeating in her head.

**He only loves you as his sister...**

**Loves you as his sister…**

**As his sister…**

"You can't do this to me, Kami-sama…" tears started to fall from Aoi's eyes…

Mikan sighed and closed the door gently. She was quite sad and she felt guilty at what she said to Aoi. She was confused and shocked.

'I've never thought that someone would fall in love with your own blood.' She thought.

"Natsume, let's go." She said and smiled at him.

"What did you and Aoi talk about?" he asked her.

"It's a girl thing." Mikan said.

"Girls"

Mikan went inside her room, went to the bathroom and changed her clothes for the party tonight. Their Christmas party was scheduled tonight and they already had someone to give a gift.

Mikan sighed, still bothered with the things Aoi talked to her.

'Maybe I'll help her confess her feelings to Natsume and find someone for him…like…You-chan and Mahito-kun. That's right" she said as she had her fist high up.

Aoi wore a black gown that reached to her knees. Her hair was tied into a bun with a curly strand in each side untied.

Her escort that night was Youichi and she was happy that Youichi gets to be her partner. It even took her a long time to convince him.

Someone knocked on her door and found Youichi wearing a tuxedo while holding a bouquet of flowers.

"You-chan! Are those for me?" Aoi asked and smiled.

"Obviously" Youichi replied and rolled his eyes.

"You're so sweet" Aoi pinched his cheeks.

"Stop that! It hurts!" Aoi chuckled and hugged Youichi.

"Arigatou!" she said and put the flowers in a vase.

"You know what You-chan."

"What?"

"You might have not know this but I have loved my brother not as a brother but a man. He is the only boy I have loved since I was a kid. Demo… he already has Mikan-nee-chan and I already found someone I like."

'Oh, so now she already likes someone. There's no chance for me.' Youichi thought.

"I…finally recovered my feelings for onii-chan and I love him… as a brother. Two people helped me to get over it." Aoi smiled at him as Youichi blushed.

"Let's go or we'll be late!" Aoi grabbed Youichi's arm and went to the party.

"Good evening everyone! Tonight is a very special night for everyone since all of us will get a present. But before we exchange gifts… Let's have a party first!!!"

"Natsume!! Where's my gift?" Mikan pouted.

"I lost it."

"You lost it?!" Mikan punched him on the face.

"Yeah, I think I lost it somewhere in your pocket." He said. "Go find it."

"Onii-chan, onee-chan!!!" Aoi waved at them while she was still dragging Youichi along.

"Mikan-nee-chan, I finally found someone else. I love my brother as a brother…nothing more nothing less." Aoi whispered.

"Oh, that's good." Mikan said and smiled at her.

"Thanks to you."

"So who's the lucky person you like?"

"It's secret." Aoi said and grabbed Youichi with her.

"Youichi, let's go dance!!!"

"I don't want to dance. Natsume-nii-chan, Mikan-nee-chan, HELP!!!!" he screamed.

"Hahahahahahaha…" Both Mikan and Natsume laughed.

"Natsume, you're gift isn't in my pockets." Mikan cried waterfalls.

"Oh, I finally found it."

"Where? Where?"

"Here" Natsume kissed her on the lips. Mikan blinked.

"Baka" she said and hugged him.

Christmas is certainly the jolliest day of our lives. The time we might find a gift for everyone. The time we found someone we love.

Everyone will always have someone for him or her. Merry Christmas everyone!!

'A Merry Christmas Ending'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Okay, so that's the last of it!!!

I have a new story titled, "I Caught You"

Merry Christmas everyone!!!!

xD Novachipsalice


End file.
